


Missing and Broken

by MilesPrower2011



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Broken Families, Death, Detectives, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Gang Violence, Gang Wars, Gangs, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Missing Persons, Murder, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Possible Character Death, Same-Sex Marriage, Torture, quadruplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette the Hedgehog got into a fight with her family and ran off when she was 15, never to be seen again. Now, ten years later, Sonic the Hedgehog is still on the hunt to find his little sister and to find out what happened to her over the years.





	1. Work

Sonic the Hedgehog moans as he wakes up to his alarm. Sonic moans as he turns it off and sighs. He didn’t want to get up.

“Get up Sonic.” a voice says.

Sonic moans as he looks over to see Shadow the Hedgehog, getting up. Sonic chuckles. He lives in a small apartment with Shadow, who he married two years ago.

“Morning to you too, Shadow.” Sonic whispers, sitting up.

“I warned you not to stay up late last night.” Shadow says.

Sonic sighs.

“I know.” Sonic whispers.

“Hurry up and get ready before you brother gets here.” Shadow tells him walking off.

Sonic yawns as he got up and dress into a suit. Sonic then grabs his gun and clips the holster onto his belt. Sonic sighs as he then grabs his badge and opens it.

‘Some detective I am. I can’t even find my sister.’ Sonic thinks.

Sonic quickly close it and heads downstairs. He walks into the kitchen to see Shadow making toasts. Shadow chuckles as he sits a plate and coffee on the table.

“Manic is going to yell at you if you run him late again and you will have to find a new way to work.” Shadow warns him.

Sonic nods, sitting down and Shadow walks back. Sonic quickly eats breakfast, then drinks his coffee. Once done, he got up and rinse his plate and cup, then puts them in the dishwasher.

“You will find her Sonic.” Shadow says, walking over.

Sonic sighs.

“I’m worried.” Sonic admits.

“I know.” Shadow says.

Sonic sighs as he gives Shadow a hug. Shadow smirks.

“You better finish getting ready.” Shadow says.

Sonic smiles as he lets Shadow go who kiss him on the lips.

“Love you too Shad.” Sonic whispers.

Sonic heads to the bathroom and brush his teeth. He then grabs his phone, then puts his watch on, and heads to the door.

“Sonic!” Shadow calls.

Sonic stops and turns around, then quickly catch his keys that Shadow threw at him. Sonic chuckles.

“Right, my keys.” Sonic whispers.

“What would you do without me?” Shadow asks, walking up to Sonic.

“I’ll be doomed.” Sonic replies.

Sonic kiss Shadow on the cheek.

“Remember, I’ll sort dinner out.” Sonic reminds Shadow.

“I remember.” Shadow says. “Stay safe.” Shadow tells.

Sonic nods and heads out. Sonic yawns as he heads to the stairs, going down. Manic should be there soon, if he isn’t waiting already. Once outside, Sonic looks around. Then a car pulls up and Sonic chuckles, running over and looks in to see Manic the Hedgehog.

“Morning bro.” Manic greets as Sonic gets in.

“Morning Manic.” Sonic says, quickly putting his seatbelt on.

They start moving and Sonic yawns.

“Tired already?” Manic asks.

“Late night.” Sonic admits.

“Doing what?” Manic asks.

Sonic sighs, he hasn’t told his family about finding Sonette. He is worried everyone would be against it. Only Shadow knows.

“Just some research.” Sonic replies.

“Sonic?” Manic says.

“It’s private, so don’t ask.” Sonic tells him.

“Even from your brother?” Manic asks.

“Yup, sorry little bro.” Sonic answers.

Manic chuckles.

“Let’s get to work before dad loses it, again.” Manic says.

Sonic sighs, only one problem with his job and that is his father is his boss. They made it to work, packing in the underground carpark. They made it to the lift and head up. Sonic rubs his neck as they head up.

“How’s Amy and her bakery going?” Sonic asks.

“Well, she’s loving it.” Manic replies.

“It’s been what, four years, since she took it over.” Sonic points out.

“And it is growing strong.” Manic adds.

Sonic chuckles. The lift stop, then ding as the door open. They walk out to be greeted by Knuckles the Echidna and Silver the Hedgehog.

“You two just made it.” Knuckles says as they start walking.

“For once.” Silver adds.

“Ouch, thanks Silver.” Sonic says.

Sonic sits down at his desk and yawns as Silver sits at the desk in front of his.

“What do we have today?” Sonic asks Silver.

They are partners. Silver sighs.

“At the moment, nothing. We have a small break since catching that last creep.” Silver explains.

“Sonic!” a voice yell.

Sonic jumps, quickly looking over to see Jules the Hedgehog standing over him.

“Um, hi dad.” Sonic whispers.

“My offices, now.” Jules tells him, then walks off.

Sonic looks at Manic who shakes his head. Sonic sighs as he got up and heads to his father’s offices, closing the door. Jules sits down and Sonic sighs as he sits down.

“Yes sir.” Sonic whispers.

“What is going on with you? You have been acting strange in the last three months.” Jules asks.

Sonic looks away. In the last three months, he thought he had a lead on Sonette. Of course, he isn’t going to see his father that. Jules sighs.

“It’s almost her anniversary, ten years since Sonette left us.” Jules says.

“It’s your fault.” Sonic whispers.

Jules sighs as he leans back. He knows Sonic blames him for that fight. Sonic close his eyes.

“I never should had let her go.” Sonic admits.

“There is nothing we can do about it. She’s gone Sonic.” Jules tells him. “Let her go.” Jules says. 

Sonic quickly opens his eyes as he stands up and slams his hands on Jules’ desk.

“She’s family! I am not going to let her go!” Sonic yells.

Jules sighs.

“I will always think of her, I will never forget her.” Sonic adds.

Sonic stands up and sighs.

“Is that all sir?” Sonic asks.

“Yes, you may go.” Jules says.

Sonic walks out, slamming the door shut behind him. Sonic sits at his desk and sighs in frustration.

“Stupid old man.” Sonic curses under his breath.

“That bad huh.” Silver says.

Sonic looks at Silver who was working on paper work.

“He is right though, Sonette is gone and there is nothing you can do about.” Silver tells him.

“Silver.” Sonic says.

“Yeah?” Silver whispers.

“Stay out of our heads.” Sonic tells him.

Silver chuckles nervously.

“I was worried, okay.” Silver admits.

Sonic sighs as he stands up.

“Where are you going?” Silver asks.

“I’m getting a coffee.” Sonic says, walking off.

He walks into the break room to see Manic making a coffee.

“What did he want?” Manic asks.

“He’s just being a jerk.” Sonic whispers.

Sonic starts making a coffee in his traveling mug. Manic sighs.

“Sonic, what are you doing?” Manic asks.

Sonic looks at him confused.

“I’m making a coffee.” Sonic replies.

“You know what I mean.” Manic says.

Sonic sighs.

“At home, in your spear time. You are up to something.” Manic points out.

Sonic looks at his brother.

“I want in.” Manic admits.

“No Manic.” Sonic tells him.

“It’s Sonette, isn’t it?” Manic asks.

Sonic sighs.

“I knew it! You’re trying to find her.” Manic says.

Sonic finish his coffee and puts the lid on the mug.

“I am getting close, I know it.” Sonic whispers.

“What do you have?” Manic asks, walking closer.

Sonic sighs. It never hurts to get Manic involved.

“This stays between us and Shadow.” Sonic tells him.

Manic nods.

“She goes by her aliases, Annabelle Hall. I know it is her, she has a long record and just got out of Station West Gaol. I can’t pinpoint her, and I don’t know what to do. According to her file, she is part of the criminal gang, the Pirates.” Sonic explains softly.

Manic looks at him shock.

“I found her new name three months ago and have been working hard since then.” Sonic admits.

“Sonic.” Manic whispers. “Why? Why do this alone?” Manic asks.

Sonic sighs.

“I don’t know.” Sonic whispers.

“Send me everything.” Manic tells him.

Sonic nods.

“Sonic!” Silver shouts, walking in.

Sonic looks back.

“We have a job.” Silver tells him.

Sonic heads off with Silver, and Manic sighs.

“Damnit Sonic, she’s my sister too.” Manic whispers.

Knuckles walks in and Manic looks at him.

“Are you okay?” Knuckles asks.

“Yeah, just my brother being a pain.” Manic replies. “We got anything?” Manic asks.

“A lead on Sarah Swan.” Knuckles says.

“Let’s go.” Manic says.


	2. Information

Sonic makes it home and sighs as he looks at Manic.

“Alright, what you go?” Manic asks.

“This way.” Sonic says, walking off.

They have two bedrooms but turned the second into a study for Sonic.  The pair walks into the study and Manic looks at the large corkboard, full of information on Sonette.

“Sonic, how long have you been working on this for?” Manic asks.

“I started when Sonette never came home, ten years ago.” Sonic admits.

Manic looks at him shock.

“Some detective I am.” Sonic whispers.

Manic sighs.

“I need to cook dinner tonight so take as long as you need.” Sonic says.

“It’s okay, I told Amy I was going to be late.” Manic admits.

Sonic nods as he walks off. He walks into the kitchen and takes a deep breath as he starts getting dinner ready. All he can think about was that night, the last time he saw Sonette.

 

_Sonic follows his three siblings inside, Manic, Sonia the Hedgehog and Sonette the Hedgehog. Sonette smiles._

_“We should do this again.” Sonette says._

_“Hell yeah.” Manic agrees._

_Sonia giggles._

_“True, the four of us don’t hang out enough.” Sonia admits._

_Sonic nods._

_“It’s a promise.” Sonic says._

_Then Jules the Hedgehog and Aleena the Hedgehog walks over._

_“Sonette, a word.” Jules says._

_Sonette looks at him scared, then nods. The trio walks off and Sonic looks at Sonia and Manic. The trio quickly follows the to Jules’ study. The sliding doors were slightly open. The trio peeps in, they could see their parents standing in front of Sonette who was looking down._

_“Care to explain this?” Jules asks, holding up a red and gold box._

_“That was in my room!” Sonette yells, looking up. “You went in my room!” Sonette snaps._

_Jules opens it and Sonette saw the small bottles._

_“When I believe my own daughter is doing drugs, I have every right to check her room.” Jules says._

_Sonette whimpers._

_“By the looks of thing, this must be the new thing I have been hearing about.” Jules says._

_“It… it helps me study.” Sonette confesses. “It makes everything okay.” Sonette whispers._

_Jules slaps her and Sonic runs in._

_“What was that for!” Sonic yells as Manic and Sonia runs over._

_“Jules?” Aleena whispers._

_“I told you to stay away from Lelouch!” Jules yells._

_“What gives you’re the right to judge me!” Sonette yells, looking at her father. “Like you care! You are never home! Never answer or return my calls! You’re a useless father!” Sonette screams._

_Jules sighs._

_“You leave me no choice. I am going to have to hand you in.” Jules tells her._

_Sonia, Aleena, Sonette, Sonic and Manic looks at him shock._

_“Jules!” Aleena snaps._

_“Fuck you!” Sonette yells, then runs off._

_“Sonette!” Sonic yells, chasing after her._

_He runs outside but couldn’t see her. Sonic sighs as he runs to her room, empty too. Sonic sighs as he walks out as Aleena runs upstairs. Sonic shakes his head. She was gone._

Sonic sighs as he hears footsteps. Sonic looks back as Manic sits down at the table.

“Hey Sonic, did you know Sonette was doing drugs?” Manic asks.

“I had a feeling she was. Mum and dad did put a lot of pressure on us. Sonette was having a lot of trouble.” Sonic admits.

Manic sighs as he looks at the picture of Sonette.

“I just want her back.” Manic whispers.

“Me too Manic, me too.” Sonic whispers. “I’ll send those files when I can.” Sonic assures him.

“I’m keeping this picture you have.” Manic says, showing it.

It was a picture of her at Central train station a few months ago.

“I’ll keep my eye out too.” Manic adds, standing up.

“Take care.” Sonic says.

“You too.” Manic says, heading off.

Sonic chuckles as he goes back to dinner. He then hears footsteps, so he looks back as Shadow walks over.

“Why was Manic here?” Shadow asks.

“I told him about Sonette, he was mad and wanted to know more.” Sonic explains.

“That’s good.” Shadow says.

Sonic sighs. Shadow wraps his arms around Sonic’s waist.

“What is it?” Shadow asks.

“Even if we do find Sonette, who says she will want anything to do with us.” Sonic says. “I’m scared.” Sonic admits softly.

“Talk to her.” Shadow tells him.

Sonic nods.

“I love you Shadow.” Sonic whispers.

“Love you too Sonic.” Shadow whispers.

~XxXxXx~

Manic makes it home to be greeted by Amy Rose. Amy walks over and Manic pulls her into a kiss.

“How’s Sonic?” Amy asks worried.

“Stress and dad isn’t making it easier.” Manic replies.

“Manic?” Amy whispers.

“It has been a long day.” Manic says.

“Dinner is almost ready.” Amy tells him, walking off.

Manic sits his stuff in the bowl by the door, then moan in pain. Manic phones beeps so he pulls it out to see an email from Sonic. Manic chuckles, putting his phone away as he heads to the kitchen.

“Smells amazing Amy.” Manic says.

Amy giggles.

“And how was work today?” Manic asks.

“Slow, I am so glad Vanilla is with me. She has been working in the family bakery for years and knows a lot more than I do.” Amy admits.

“Who knew your parents will drop it on you when you turned 18.” Manic says.

Amy nods.

“It’s scary.” Amy whispers. “Vanilla is helping me, as she been working there the longest. I would be so lost without here.” Amy admits.

Manic chuckles.

“She has always been amazing.” Manic says.

Amy nods in agreement.

“Yeah, for as long as I can remember, Vanilla and Cream has been by us.” Amy whispers.

“Is the table set?” Manic asks, walking to Amy.

“Not yet.” Amy replies.

“I got it.” Manic says, kissing Amy on the cheek.

Amy smiles.

“Why do I feel like you’re up to something?” Amy asks.

“Aren’t I always.” Manic replies.

Amy giggles and Manic walks off. He will worry about that email after dinner.


End file.
